castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Knightraven15/New world, New features: Introduction to Inscription and Crest system
Inscription System Enter from hero altar 500px|center Inscriptions 1. Inscriptions are unlocked when the Hero reaches Star Level 4. Click the arrow to switch heroes 500px|center 2. The Inscription Level can be increased by using blue crystals and mana. It may increase ATK and HP of the corresponding hero. 500px|center 3. Crest slots are unlocked when the Inscription has reached Level 21. Crest can give extra boost to stats. 500px|center 4. When inscription reaches lvl 41, Level 2 crest can be inlaid. Inscription Level Highest crest Level that can be inlaid 21 1 41 2 51 3 61 4 71 5 500px|center 5. Highest inscription level is 80 Crest: 1. Crest slots are unlocked when the Inscription has reached Level 21, which boost hero attributes further. Having a full set of Crests will activate the set Attribute (a second Talent). 500px|center How to obtain Crest. 2. Crest may be obtained from the new world, by opening teasure box or defeating monsters. 500px|center Inlaying Crests 1. Once crest slots are activated, one can choose a certain slot to inlay crest. 2. There are 4 Crest slots: I, II, III, and IV. Crests are also classified into 4 types: I, II, III, and IV. Each Crest type belongs to a respective slot and can only be inlaid in the correct slot. For example, a Type I Crest can only be inlaid into Slot I. 500px|center 3. Player can inlay or remove crests as they like. Once removed from slot, crest can be used on another hero. Combining Crest 1. How to Combine Crests - Method 1: From the Warehouse, tap “Crest” then tap “Combine” in the sidebar to access the Crest Combination interface. 500px|center - Method 2: From the Heroes Altar, select a Hero. “Combine” will be available on the Hero’s interface. 500px|center 2. Each Crest can be one of 5 levels. The level can be increased by combining Crests. Increasing the Crest’s level will increase the Crest’s Attributes and raise the level of the activated Talent. 3. 4 identical low level Crests can be combined into 1 high level Crest. - Resources are used each time you combine Crests. The amount of resources required increases with the level of the Crest. 500px|center Activating Talents 1 How to Activate - The Crest Talent will activate when every slot has an inlaid Crest and the Crests are all from the same set. - Example: When every slot is inlaid with a “Revive” Crest, the talent will be activated. 2 Relationship between Crest Talent and Hero Talent 1. If the Crest Talent is different from the Hero’s own Talent, both Talents are activated. 2. If the Crest Talent is the same as the Hero’s Talent, the Talent effect will not stack and only the higher level Talent will activate. 3. If the levels of the Crests used to activate the Talent are different, only the lower-level Talent will be activated. For example, in the case of activating the “Revive” Talent, if the Crest in Slot III is Lv 4, while the Crests in Slots I, II and IV are Lv 1, only Lv 1 Revive will be activated. 500px|center Sources: 1) Introduction to Inscription and Crest system by Guoyuus 2) Entrance to the new world by Guoyuus ''' Recreated by: 90px '''knightraven Category:Blog posts